Pheonix Dreams
by SweetMidnightSilance
Summary: Cat has lost her memory of her friends, who she was, and where she is from. Her memory lies within Bixby. Can the midnighters help her find her memory and Pheonix or will this end with destruction? OcxOc MxR JXJ DessxOc Rated T for later language
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own midnighters, sadly

**"Darklings"**

_"Dreams"_

_**Thoughts"**_

Pheonix Dreams

The Dream(Cat's POV)

_Blue light shuddered through the world. "__**Ahh sweet silance**__" I stepped into the hallway of my parents house. There was a tapping on the front door. I walked as quietly as I could toward the door. "Hey Song Bird, Its us" a voice called. I smiled my friends had mad it without the cops catching them. As soon as I steppped out into the blue night the scene changed. A furry of dark shapes blew past me into the already dark, swriling mass of darklings.. "Caterine!" a voice shouted. I saw a figure being pulled away by the darklings. I ran toward the figure. He reached out his hand toward me. I grabbed his hand. As the darkling pulled us closer to the swirling mass. "I won't let go Pheonix" "Cat, Promise me something" my friend murmered. I pulled harder. "Promise me you'll becareful and you'll find away to controll your powers" he said as he losened his grip my hand. "Don't let go, stupid!" I shouted. He let go. I fell back. "Take care of yourself Cat" he whispered as he flew into the mass._

I woke up in a cold sweat, my black hair falling in my face. "Caterine?" I voice came from the doorway. I made out a figure in the door way. "Yes Jane?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My adopted mother sat down on the edge of my bed. "Another bad dream" she asked quietly. "Yeah" I whispered. "the same one?" she asked. I paused unsure of how to reply. Lie? No, I can't lie to my 'mother'. I nodded. "Do you-" she paused. "Do you remember any names?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. _"Pheonix"_ "I wish there was something we could do to help your memory" Jane said. "Pheonix" I said suddenly. "I'm sorry?" she said, confused at my outburst. "The name from my dream, that boy I draw, his name is Pheonix" I said. She nodded. "Maybe if we find him he'll help me get my memory back!" I exclaimed happily. "We'll figure this out in the morning, after your school interveiw" she said. "Ok mom" "Goodnight Caterine" she said. Pheonix. Who ever you are I hope you can help me with my memory.

I hope you liked it.

Note: Cat's nickname is Song Bird


	2. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: I'm not Scott Westerfeld so I don't own midnighters

Chapter One What the hell?

My mood right now a angry. "That wasn't so bad right Cat?" my adopted brother asked, his bluish green eyes on my face.. "Yeah it was fantastic, Aiden, please respond turthfully, how do you expect me to do that when I can't remeber anything" I snapped. He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me damn it" I said. "Your in a bitchy mood Cat" he snapped back as we turned into our drive way. "That man at the interview from school freaks me out" I said. "No, I don't thinks thats it at all" he said. "Oh really I'd be happy to hear you some of your ideas why I'm like this" I said. "Well you were abducted by alians and-" "Aiden if I'd been abducted you'd be up there with me" I said. He snorted. We walked into the house. It was quiet, but eerie. "Mom?" Aiden called out. WE waited for a bit. Nothing. "Didn't mom say she'd be home" I asked. "Yeah" he said. _"Cat"_ "What Aiden?" "I didn't say anything" he said. "Then who did" I asked. "Kids" a voice called. "Mom" we shouted in unison. "Cat Aiden, get out of the house!" my mothers voice shouted. "Mom" Aiden called. Our mom staggered on to the top of the steps. "Mom, are you ok" Aiden asked. "No, listen to me now, leave the house, go to Bixby" she said. "Mom what is going on" I dimanded. She didn't reply, she just melted if thats the right word. I can't explain it, she just, just melted like and ice cube in an oven. Aidne grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. We were silant most of the way to tha airport. "What the hell happened" he asked. I looked at him, he look as freaked out as I felt. "People just don't melt" he said. "Its not normal" he kept on going. I reached out and tuched his arm. He looked at me. "Bixby" was all I said. He nodded. A few hours later were in a hotel in Broken Arrow

_"Caterine, I'm from Bixby"_ a voice called to me. I looked around the dark hotel room for the voice. _"No child, I'm not from the room your in, I'm a mindcaster" _"A what" I whispered. _"Mindcaster, child pay attion, my name is Madeline"_ the voice said. "What is going on" I asked. _"Child, your mother didn't melt" _"how the hell do you know about my mother" I asked. _"I know what she is, she's no dead, I'm sending someone at midnight for you and your brother, be careful child" _the voice said. What the hell is going on? I looked over at the digital clock on the dresser. 11:56

Note: the mother"melted" but the this is it's another midnighters talent, it will be explained further, in the next chapter sorry for the confusion.


End file.
